The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more of the smaller components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than previous packages. Currently, integrated fan-out packages are becoming increasingly popular for their compactness. To prevent interference of electromagnetic fields from interrupting operation of the dies in the integrated fan-out packages, proper shielding mechanism within the system is implemented.